


Olicitations Challenge: 35 Days of Arrow

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edits, Fan Fiction and bits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenges

**Olicitations Challenge: 35 Days of Arrow**

To get all of the Arrowheads and Oliciters through the hiatus, here is a mid-season challenge to lighten those five weeks without Arrow. One prompt per day for graphics, videos, fanart, writing, or whatever medium you choose. Celebrate the first half of the second season as we wait for Arrow to return on January 15th, 2014.

 **Week One (December 12-18): Favorites**  
Day 1: Favorite Location "The New Lair"  
Day 2: Favorite Fight Sequence "Roof Fight"  
Day 3: Favorite Weapon/Skill "Salmon Ladder"  
Day 4: Favorite Clothing (Gala Wear) "Pink and Perfection"  
Day 5: Favorite Dialogue “3…2…1”  
Day 6: Favorite Scene "Sleeping With My Mother"  
Day 7: Favorite Episode (City of Heroes)

 **Week Two (December 19-25): Relations**  
Day 8: The Queen Family "Picture Perfect"  
Day 9: The Lance Family "A Little Bird"  
Day 10: The Island Team "The Island"  
Day 11: Best Friendship (Oliver  & Tommy) "Wing Man"  
Day 12: Best Romance (Other Than Olicity) (Thea & Roy) "She Is His Queen"  
Day 13: Best Olicity Moment "Not So Platonic"  
Day 14: Team Arrow "Togetherness"

 **Week Three (December 26-January 1): Characters**  
Day 15: Men of Arrow (John Diggle) "Soildier"  
Day 16: Women of Arrow (Sara Lance - Canary) "The Canary Returns"  
Day 17: The Big Bads (Sebastian Blood - Brother Blood) "The Man in the Skull Mask"  
Day 18: The Good Guys (Laurel Lance) "The Crusader"  
Day 19: Parents  & Mentors (Walter Steele) "Family"  
Day 20: Best Character Reveal (Malcolm Merlyn - The Dark Archer) "The Danger of Darkness"  
Day 21: Best Character (Oliver Queen) "Escape From Purgatory"

 **Week Four (January 2-8): Remember**  
Day 22: Barry Allen "After Shock"  
Day 23: Shado "For Me"  
Day 24: Tommy Merlyn "Disbelief"  
Day 25: The 503 "Confirmed"  
Day 26: City of Heroes "Arrow"  
Day 27: Identity "Bird in Flight"  
Day 28: Broken Dolls "The Weight of Guilt"

 **Week Five (January 9-15): Relive**  
Day 29: Crucible "Love of the Fire"  
Day 30: League of Assassins "Her Father’s Secret"  
Day 31: Keep Your Enemies Closer "Sleeping With The Enemy"  
Day 32: State V. Queen "State Of Flux"  
Day 33: The Scientist "Felicity’s Plan"  
Day 34: Three Ghosts "Mission of Mercy"  
Day 35: Blast Radius "The Make Up" — **ARROW Returns!**


	2. Olicitations Challenge Day 1: Favorite Location

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 1: Favorite Location**

**The New Lair**

Felicity looked the foundry. The Undertaking had made a mess of the place. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to do something. She wanted to make it better it was after all their home away from home.

Oliver was not around to ask. He had boarded a plane to Italy that morning. Tommy's death was just too much for him and he had to leave Starling City.

Diggle had decided to take a break too. He had his own demons to deal with.

That left Felicity to make the decisions and revamp their home away from home. When Oliver came back he would need it in good shape.

Her first task was the computers and arranging for supplies to be delivered when no one was at the club. She called in Diggle when she needed a hand with some of the heavier things.

Three months after Oliver had left they had still heard no word from him. Felicity was starting to get worried.

What if he wasn't coming back? That was a question she didn't even want to contemplate. He had to come back. She needed him to come back.

Felicity started to track him. She just wanted to see if he was doing alright. The trail he left disappeared near Greece.

Oliver had disappeared months ago. She started to look for clues. She found a Russian freighter that left the same day he disappeared. She tracked its course to Russia then to China.

Felicity had an idea of where he may be and it made her sick to her stomach. He had gone back to the island.

Felicity and Diggle had to find him. There was no choice but to bring him home and they did. They practically had to drag him back. But he came home.

Felicity was disappointed he didn't want to go to the lair right after coming home. She was sure it was just a matter of waiting him out until his need to wear the hood again was greater than his resolve not to.

It was Thea that made Oliver’s resolve crumble. They had his sister and he was going to get her back.

The moment Felicity waited for had come. It was time to reveal her hard work at last.

“I made a few improvements down here just in case, you know, you decided to come back.” Felicity said as she turned on the power.

Oliver stood silent as he watched the lights and the computers come one. Then the subtle tilt of his head as he took it all in.

It wasn't until Thea was safe and things were calmed down that Oliver said anything.

Felicity brought a file into his office. She put it on his desk and turned to leave.

“Felicity, what you did for me.... for us. I saw all that work you did and I was so impressed. I just want to say thank you.”

“I knew you would need it fixed up. We spend so much time down there. I just wanted us to be comfortable.” Felicity said.

“You knew I would be the vigilante again, didn't you?” Oliver said.

“Yes. You can't help making things better. The city and the people need you. I knew it was just a matter of time before you realized that yourself.” Felicity said with a smile. “I have to get back to work and that report isn't going to read itself.”

Oliver nodded and watched her walk back to her desk. He understood she did it for him. Her work on the foundry made it obvious to that she cared. Oliver realized there were others just as dedicated to saving the city as he was. 

 


	3. Olicitations Challenge Day 2 Favorite Fight Sequence

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 2 Favorite Fight Sequence**

**Roof Fight**

Oliver chased Merlyn to the roof. He knew the likelyhood of being alive at the end of what was coming was slim. He did it anyway. He had to try. Merlyn had to be stopped even if he had to die along with him.

Arrows flew and it was seconds before the hand to hand took over. Fighting with Merlyn was harder than Oliver expected. He was good by Merlyn was just a little better.

Oliver knew Diggle was down and there was no one to help him. No one would be able to save him.

Merlyn grabbed him and started to choke him. He was taunting him as he slowly killed him. Merlyn threatened his mother and Thea with death. He knew he was about to die.

_Survive._ It was the only thing he could think of. It was what his father told him to do. It was what he had to do. But he didn’t know how.

Oliver looked down defeated and ready to give in when he saw the arrow on the ground. He used his last bit of strength he had to grab it and thrust it into Merlyn.

Oliver watched his friend’s father die. He had survived. He hadn't saved the city. They hadn't found the second device. 

That night he found out what he was fighting for even though the cost was high in the learning. The morning would see innocent 503 people dead. Tommy was one of them.    


	4. Olicitations Challenge Day 3 Favorite Weapon/Skill

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 3 Favorite Weapon/Skill**

**Salmon Ladder**

Oliver saw her watching him intently as she climbed up the salmon ladder and hung there. He knew because she didn’t try to hide that she was doing it.

When Felicity revamped the lair, she kept it. She even smiled when she told him she liked watching him in that. She didn’t even blush.  

Oliver was amused by that. She had always watched him as he worked out. He liked it. He would never tell her that he liked it. It would make him seem shallow.

He would wait until she was there to use it now. She should at least be rewarded for keeping it. To be honest, he enjoyed showing off for her.

Felicity turned from the computer screens to watch him. She knew he could have done that before she arrived. It amused her that now he waited for her. He was so obvious about it.

It was almost a tease. It was almost intimate. It was definitely fraught with sexual innuendo.

Salmon swim upstream to mate. 


	5. Olicitations Challenge Day 4: Favorite Clothing

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 4: Favorite Clothing**

**Pink and Perfection (Gala Wear)**

Oliver saw her waiting at the bottom of the stairs. It was hard not to miss the bright pink dress. When she turned he fought the urge to gasp at how beautiful she was. this was not the time or place to let his attraction to her show.

Felicity looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. The trio she saw there was what she came to expect of the Queens. Moira was elegant. Thea was fashion forward. Oliver was manly perfection in his tuxedo.

“Hey how’s everything going in there?” Oliver asked as he came down the last few stairs.

“Good evening Queens.” Felicity said simply before she turned to Oliver. “Can I have a word?”

Oliver was glad she wanted to talk he had been practicing what he was going to say for the last twenty minutes.

He reached out to touch her arm and hesitated. His fingers grazed her skin. His fingertips tingled from the contact. He put his hand on her arm and led her gently to the side before she noticed his hesitation.

“I’m sorry if I overreacted a little earlier.” Oliver started softly. He took a breath and was about to continue.

“Ya think?” Felicity wasn’t ready to forgive and forget just yet and she wanted him to know it.

Felicity’s response clearly surprised him. He thought she was going to forgive him. He had had a whole speech planned but it didn’t matter because she was still upset with him.

“Right now you need to apologize to your mother not me.”  Felicity pointed out the real reason for her wanting the word with him.

“For what?” Oliver was confused.

“For being wrong.” Felicity said.

Oliver went to the door and realized his error in judgment. The second unthinking error he had made that day.


	6. Olicitations Challenge Day 5: Favorite Dialogue

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 5: Favorite Dialogue**

**“3…2…1”**

Oliver waited for the countdown. Felicity did it every time she would get flustered and started rambling inappropriate things. It’s become a normal thing to him. He just has to wait it out.

“3…2…1” Felicity said and looked back at him.

He sighed. One day she will be able to control it and that will be when he would miss it. He waited for her to finish her rant. He knew that she will get it all out before they could move past it.

Felicity looked at him. She knew he was patiently waiting and it only made her madder at him. He was infuriating.  She continued with her rant and walked off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Diggle smiling just a little. She was aware that he thought she and Oliver were beginning to be more than just the friends they claimed to be. It was true that Oliver was becoming more important to her than she would ever admit.

Oliver saw the faint smile on Diggle too. He knew what the man was thinking. Felicity slipped a pretty big slip this time. It made him frown because the slip was something even he had thought about.

When Oliver was on the island, he had wondered what spending a night with her would really be like and not a night in the lair but in her arms.     


	7. Olicitations Challenge Day 6: Favorite Scene

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 6: Favorite Scene**

**Sleeping With My Mother**

Oliver had noticed his mother’s closeness to Walter Steele. They had been touching and talking in a way that could only mean one thing. They were sleeping together.

He could tell it wasn’t a recent thing. Only couples who had been together for a while had that level of comfort with each other. 

He began to wonder when it had started. Were they together before his father had died? He really didn’t want to ask because he really didn’t want to know.

When they sat down to dinner he couldn’t help himself he had to ask even if he didn’t want to know the answer.


	8. Olicitations Challenge Day 7: Favorite Episode

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 7: Favorite Episode**

**City Of Heroes**

This was an action packed episode with a lot of stunt work that was mind blowing. I didn’t like the gunplay but I did like all the olicity moments and the new lair being unveiled. 


	9. Olicitations Challenge Day 8: The Queen Family

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 8: The Queen Family**

**Picture Perfect**

Moira looked at the picture of the family taken at last year’s Christmas party. They looked so happy then that was before things all fell apart.

She was to blame. At least that was what she thought. The Undertaking and Walter leaving those were on her.

She traced her finger over Oliver. She was so glad when he came back to them. It was one of the happiest days of her life.

She never meant for Oliver or Sara to be on the Queen's Gambit. She wished Sara had come back with Oliver.

Thea. Moira was so proud of her strong resilient daughter. Thea had grown up and started to make a life for herself.

Moira ran her finger over Walter. She missed him. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't. She doubted he would ever forgive her for keeping secrets from him but she wished she could explain why.

Moira was so grateful to Walter when he stepped up to help Oliver with Queen Consolidated. She knew Walter would never replace Robert in Oliver’s heart but it was nice to see Oliver accept Walter as family.

Moira looked at the Christmas tree in the living room. She smiled. She took out her phone and sent a text to each of her children.

"I love you" was all it said. 


	10. Olicitations Challenge Day 9: The Lance Family

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 9: The Lance Family**

**A Little Bird**

Quentin Lance was flipping through the channels to find the game he wanted to watch. There were always so many on Christmas Eve.

Dinah and Laurel were in the kitchen going through the menu for Christmas dinner.

Quentin was grateful his ex-wife had come to spend the holiday with him and Laurel. It was good to see her and there was the added bonus of not be subjected to Laurel's terrible cooking.

As much as Quentin loved his daughter, he avoided her cooking as much as possible. Laurel made one thing well and that was boxed macaroni and cheese. There was only so much of that he could stand.

His search was interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up to answer it, knowing the two women in the kitchen were probably busy.

A delivery man at the door smiled. “Quentin Lance?”

“Yes.” Quentin looked the man up and down.

“Sign here.” The man held out a tablet and stylus.

Quentin signed and was handed a package. It was wrapped in brown paper with a familiar handwriting. It was Sara's.

Quentin took the package into the bathroom so he wouldn't be disturbed. He opened it and found a painted wooden bird ornament on a golden cord. It was yellow and it looked just like a canary.

Quentin knew in that moment she was all right and thinking of him. He started to tear up but took a breath and composed himself.

He put it back in the box and put it the cabinet under the sink. He covered it with the towels he stashed under there. He didn't want Dinah and Laurel to see. There would be too many questions and he didn't have any answers.

He checked his face and came out to face Dinah.

“Are you feeling all right? You look upset.” Dinah had a worried look on her face.

“I'm worried about getting food poisoning tomorrow.” Quentin joked. “Please tell me you are doing the cooking.”

Dinah laughed. “She is in charge of the drinks and salad. I think we all know that's the best she can do. I really should have taught her to cook. Maybe I still can.”

“Yeah.” Quentin smiled and sat on the couch. He started to flip through the channels again. “That would be nice.” 


	11. Olicitations Challenge Day 10: The Island Team

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 10: The Island Team**

**The Island**

It seemed like they did the same thing every day. Oliver and Slade would train and Shado would go off to hunt and gather other edibles.

It was getting monotonous but the real problem for Oliver was it was also getting comfortable. That was the last thing he needed was to be comfortable in that hell hole. That meant he was giving up ever going home.

Oliver knew the people at home had assumed he was dead. That didn't mean he should. That would be accepting his fate.

He cared for Shado and even liked Slade but he missed his old life. He missed his family and his friends.

At first getting back was all he thought off but now he didn't think of it at all.

Slade and Shado had lives to get back to as well. Oliver could feel them getting comfortable too.

They needed to find a way off Purgatory and they needed to do it soon before Oliver lost who he was.  Before they all lost any desire to leave at all. 


	12. Olicitations Challenge Day 11: Best Friendship

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 11: Best Friendship**

**Wing Man (Oliver and Tommy)**

Oliver leaned against the bar at Verdant and watched two guy friends pick up two girls at one of the tables. He thought of Tommy and all the times he had done that kind of thing with him.

They would act as each other’s wing man. They took turns chatting up the friend of the girl one of them was after. It was a game to them they never thought it would end.

But it did. The Island ended it. They never really got back their rhythm after that. They were never be each other’s wing man again. Oliver still felt trapped on the island. Tommy fell for Laurel.

The two guys left with the girls. It was obvious they would be getting lucky tonight.

Oliver felt lonely as he watched them go. He missed the trill of the 'hunt'. Oliver missed Tommy.  There was no one to be a wing man for.

Thea tapped him on the shoulder. “I know what you’re thinking. He wouldn’t want you to be sad.”

“I know. I just can’t help it.” Oliver said to her. “I miss him.”

“So do I.” Thea hugged him.   


	13. Olicitations Challenge Day 12: Best Romance (Other Than Olicity)

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 12: Best Romance (Other Than Olicity)**

**She Is His Queen (Roy and Thea)**

Roy watched Thea as she walked through the crowd. She controls his paycheck and his sex life. It makes him laugh but he loves her.

Thea saved him in a way that he will never be able to explain to her. She turned him around and made him care. Not just care about himself but about others. She is the one that makes him want to be a hero.

Roy knew she didn't like him fighting but fighting is all he can do. It’s his way to save the city. It’s what he must do to feel worthy of her. His Queen.

Thea smiled at Roy as she walked up to the bar. “Why are looking at me all dreamy?”

“Because I love you, Thea Queen.” Roy leaned over the bar and kissed her.

Thea gave him a kiss back. “I'm not giving you a night off to fight crime.”

Roy grinned. “Wasn't even gonna ask.” 


	14. Olicitations Challenge Day 13: Best Olicity Moment

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 13: Best Olicity Moment**

**Not So Platonic**

Oliver lay awake and thought about what Felicity had said in the elevator shaft. He smiled as he remembered the flush of her cheeks when she realized what she said. he imagined his cheeks were probably a little flushed as well.

 

_“Felicity, hold on to me tight.”_

_“Can I imagine you saying that under different circumstances?  Very platonic circumstances.”_

 

Oliver grinned. So Felicity thought about him in a not so platonic way. He understood her fluster a little better now.

The truth was Oliver also had thought about her. He thought about her in his arms kissing him, making love with him even.

Oliver knew it was never going to happen. Felicity was too sweet and innocent for him. She would never want him as damaged as he was. So he would have to settle for his not so platonic dreams of her.

Oliver grabbed a pillow and held it up to his chest just the way he wanted to hold felicity. He sighed and tried to get some sleep.

Across town Felicity hugged a pillow and remembered the fell of his hard body next to hers. She let her her thoughts stray to him being naked and kissing her.

She sighed and let go of the pillow. She pushed it on the floor and stared at it.

Oliver would never be interested in her like that. There would never be anything more than a platonic relationship between them. Girls like her never got with guys like him at least that was what she told herself.

She curled up and tried to get some sleep but she ended up staring at the pillow on the floor just out of her reach.


	15. Olicitations Challenge Day 14: Team Arrow

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 14: Team Arrow**

**Togetherness**

Not every night was danger filled and action packed. Sometimes the lair was just a quiet place to go at the end of the day. Some place where Oliver, Felicity and Diggle could just hang out and relax.

Diggle and Oliver would train hard for a few hours and Felicity would check alerts and do any upgrades that needed to be done. They had a routine and it worked well for them.

That was most nights but there were some times when the Arrow team would just sit and play cards and wait for things to happen. They usually played poker.

Poker was a revealing game. Felicity could bluff the boys into giving her all their cash and just smile sweetly and say ‘thank you’.

Oliver and Diggle learned never to have more than a hundred on them because she would get it all. They never seemed to be able to win.

Her winnings went into shoes….lots of pretty shoes. 


	16. Olicitations Challenge Day 15: Men of Arrow

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 15: Men of Arrow**

**Soldier (John Diggle)**

Private Security was not what he expected to be doing with his life. He was an Army Ranger in the 105th Airborne out of Kandahar. He was retired but that didn’t mean all he was fit to do was babysit rich boys for their mama’s.

That was what he had been doing for a little over four years. Private security was one of the most boring jobs in the world. He hated it.

That is until he met Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen gave him a purpose and a way to be proud of what he does.

Now he was the Arrow’s right hand. He was in the thick of it. He was making a difference just like he did in Kandahar.

Was it difficult? Yes.

Was it illegal? Sometimes.

Did he love it? Definitely.  


	17. Olicitations Challenge Day 16: Women of Arrow

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 16: Women of Arrow**

**The Canary Returns (Sara Lance - Canary)**

When she arrived in Starling City, Sara was shocked by the devastation that had befallen the glades. It was as bad as any war zone in a dozen or more third world countries she had been in. What made it so shocking was that this was her home and not some strange country.

Her first priority was to find a place to stay where no one would find her. She remembered the old clock tower and headed in that direction. From there she should be able to see the entire city. Or what was left of it, she thought to herself.

She would rest during the day and then she would do what she came here for. She would watch over her family and make sure they were safe.

It wasn’t from anything they had done that caused her to worry. It was what she had done and what she had become that was putting them in danger.

She wondered if she should try to find Oliver. She knew he was the man in the green hood that was carrying a bow and arrow to save Starling City. The League of Assassins knew it too. That was how she had found out.

Sara was a member of the League of Assassins and she was the danger to them all. She was now called Canary and she just wanted to come home. 


	18. Olicitations Challenge Day 17: The Big Bads

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 17: The Big Bads**

**The Man in the Skull Mask (Sebastian Blood - Brother Blood)**

The Alderman from the Glades looked out over the crowd at his rally. These are his people. These are his subjects.

His goal to rid the Glades of the criminal element is just a sham. He wants his army of ‘Brothers’ to control the Glades and everything in it.

He may be working for Slade Wilson but he is also working for himself. He is working to gain power. His ‘Brothers’ will help in his quest to take over all that he sees.

What he doesn’t realize is that he is a hunted man. The Arrow is coming for him. There will be no one that will stop the Arrow form his deadly quest.   


	19. Olicitations Challenge Day 18: The Good Guys

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 18: The Good Guys**

**The Crusader (Laurel Lance)**

There was one thing that Laurel Lance is and that is a crusader for justice. It can be traced back to the words her father has repeated over and over since she was a little girl. 

_“You don’t need to go outside the law to find justice.”_

She has always been on the side of the victimized. She has used the law to get them justice from criminals and the people in power. It was how she made a difference in her world.

She started the crusade in a free legal service, CNRI, but now she has become an assistant district attorney. In both of her jobs she has fought with every word of the law she could use.    

She believed in those words her father taught her until the vigilante in the green hood came to Starling City. Now she has learned that sometimes to get justice, she must bend and sometimes break the law.

Her crusade to bring criminals to justice has always stopped just short of the vigilante known simply as The Arrow. She knew that he is seeking justice just as she is even though he doesn’t seem to care how justice is met. 


	20. Olicitations Challenge Day 19: Parents & Mentors

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 19: Parents & Mentors **

**Family (Walter Steele)**

When Walter lost his friend Robert Queen, he had no idea that one day he would be married to his friend’s wife and the step father to two children. Life was strange and being a part of this new family was even stranger.

His relationship with Moira was a surprise. It was the last thing he expected to do. Somehow he never knew grief would bring him love and comfort.

Walter had become quite attached to his step daughter Thea. It wasn’t difficult. She was charming and lovely. She reminded him of her mother. She had wrapped herself around his heart.

Oliver was a little harder to win over. He was more like Robert. In the end, he and Oliver managed to respect each other. It took some time but all things that were worth anything took time.  

Walter held them all in his heart, each in their own place. 


	21. Olicitations Challenge Day 20: Best Character Reveal

 

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 20: Best Character Reveal**

**The Danger of Darkness (Malcolm Merlyn – The Dark Archer)**

When Malcom left Starling City after his wife’s death he had no idea where he would end up. The last place he thought he would find himself was Nanda Parbat.

Ra’s al Ghul welcomed him with open arms. Malcolm was a man of means and that would be an asset to the league of assassins.

They trained him in all manner of weapon and fighting skills. The molded him into what they could use as a weapon against the forces of light. They took all of his love and turned it into anger and hate.

When his training was over he came back to Starling City to the life he led before and to the son he had left but he was different. He was hard and cold and had no time for those who could make him feel again.

The plan came into his mind to level the Glades. He only had to find a way and get others to help him with his goal. He would do that by any means necessary.     


	22. Olicitations Challenge Day 21: Best Character

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 21: Best Character**

**Escape From Purgatory (Oliver Queen)**

Oliver got on the boat and left the island known as purgatory. The two fishermen had helped him gather what few things he wanted to take with him. The ammunition box was in the hold and sat on the deck watching as the island faded into the horizon. He was going home. 

After a few days trying to convince the Chinese embassy that he was an American citizen he had a new passport and a plane ticket home.

He didn’t feel the same as the boy who had been shipwrecked on the island. He didn’t look the same either. His hair was shorter. His beard was trimmed and he had tattoos keeping his scars company on his body.

He wondered if they would even know him. He wasn’t sure he even knew who he was now. One thing was clear; he was a man with a mission to right the wrongs of his father.  


	23. Olicitations Challenge Day 22: Barry Allen

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 22: Barry Allen**

**After Shock**

Barry woke up in the hospital and looked around. He was disoriented and his memory was hazy.

“How did I get here?” Barry asked the nurse checking the monitors.

“Your captain brought you in. You had received an electric shock. Your doctors are amazed that you are still alive, Mr. Allen.”  The nurse told him.

“The particle accelerator blew up. I remember the explosion.” Barry said.

“Several people are dead. They knew that thing was dangerous. I don’t understand why they had to build it here.” The nurse said. “I was on triage that night. It was horrible.”   

“It was supposed to be safe.” Barry said more to himself than to the nurse. He remembered something. “I need to call my friend. She will want to know how I am.”

There was a knock on the door.

Barry looked up to see Felicity, Oliver and Diggle standing there.

The trio walked in. Diggle and Oliver stood at the end of the bed as Felicity went to hold Barry’s hand.

“You captain called me. My number was the last number dialed. He thought we were going out or something.” Felicity said.

“It wasn’t safe.  You were right.” Barry said.

“She usually is.” Oliver said.


	24. Olicitations Challenge Day 23: Shado

**Olicitations Challenge Day 23: Shado**

**For Me**

Oliver sat straight up in bed. Something didn’t feel right. he saw a movement near the window and he jumped out of bed.

The movement took form.

Oliver saw her but he knew it was an illusion. He blinked to clear his vision she didn’t go away.

“Shado?”

“Hello my beloved.”

“I’m not dying. Why are you here?” Oliver said. “I thought I had seen the last of you.”   

“I am always in your heart.” Shado said. “I am here to tell you to let go. Release you pain and live. Do it for me. You survived but you still aren’t living. “

Oliver reached out for her and she dissolved into the ether.

Oliver knew she was right but he didn’t know how to live only to survive.

 


	25. Olicitations Challenge Day 24: Tommy Merlyn

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 24: Tommy Merlyn**

**Disbelief**

Tommy sloshed the amber colored liquid into the glass. He couldn’t believe his best friend his whole life was a killer. He didn’t know how to deal with it. Tommy didn’t know how Oliver dealt with it.  

How did Oliver manage to lie to his family on a day to day basis about what he did at night?

Tommy shook his head. He downed the contents of the glass in one swallow. He hastily poured another drink. This time he sipped the contents of the glass.

Now Tommy had to lie just like Oliver to Oliver’s family, his father and Laurel. He wouldn’t be the reason that Oliver gets caught even if he didn’t think he should be a vigilante   


	26. Olicitations Challenge Day 25: The 503

 

**Olicitations Challenge Day 25: The 503**

**Confirmed**

Thea and Roy sat on the sofa in the Queen’s living room and just held each other. They had the television on but the sound was muted.

It had been a rough night.

The television news ran a ticker across the bottom of names those that were reported unaccounted for. The list had been growing by the hour.

News footage of rescuers trying to get to victims only to find dead bodies repeated over the screen.

Oliver came in to find the couple on the sofa in shock. He was numb as well from all that he had seen and been through the night before.

Oliver had gone back to get Diggle at the Merlyn offices but the police were there and so was the coroners van. He then went to the lair to get Felicity. That was where he found Diggle with Felicity cleaning the stab wound.

“He needs stiches. My hands are shaking. I can’t.” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and stitched up Diggle without saying a word.

Oliver had taken them both to the Queen mansion. They were still upstairs asleep.

Now Oliver stood at the doorway and hesitated.

“How many?” Oliver said softly.

“They haven’t found everyone yet. But it will be in the hundreds. What was Mom thinking, Ollie?” Thea said with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know.” Oliver released a ragged sigh. “I should go see her.”

“Wait!” Thea turned the sound up on the television.

“We have just heard the Malcom Merlyn’s only son Thomas Merlyn has been confirmed dead.” The news announcer said. “This brings the confirmed death toll to 503 souls.”     


	27. Olicitations Challenge Day 26: City of Heroes

**Olicitations Challenge Day 26: City of Heroes**

**The Arrow**

“I want to be called ‘Arrow’.” Oliver said as he looked at the arrow in his hand.

“Just Arrow?” Diggle asked.

“Yeah.” Oliver said. “It’s what I’m known for.”

“I like it.” Felicity said. “I should let Officer Lance know. It won’t make him like you any better but he will be able to call you something other than ‘our mutual friend’.”

“What?” Oliver looked confused.

“That’s what he calls you when he asks me about you. I think it’s his way of trying to be subtle.” Felicity said. “He is lousy at subtle.”

“Has he asked about me often?” Oliver looked concerned.

“A few times when he saw me downtown.” Felicity said. “Don’t worry I don’t think he wants to date you. Not that you’re not a great looking guy it just that ...”

“Felicity, just let me know the next time he asks about me.” Oliver said. “I’m going to need help from you both until I figure out how to do this new double life.”

Diggle nodded.

“I’ll do what I can but I don’t know what I can really do stuck in the IT department.” Felicity said. “Not that I don’t love my job but it’s not exactly on the executive level. “

“I think I may have a plan to deal with that.” Oliver said.

Felicity tilted her head to the side and looked at him for an explanation. Oliver wasn’t going to give her one, at least not at that moment.    


	28. Olicitations Challenge Day 27: Identity

**Olicitations Challenge Day 27: Identity**

**Bird in Flight**

Sara watched in fascination as Oliver walked into the district attorney’s office for the second time. She had been watching Laurel for the past few days. She shook her head and thought Oliver was a fool.

The flurry of activity a moment later, confirmed Sara’s thought. There was a swarm of police snipers surrounding Oliver. She knew that if Laurel found out who he was it would devastate her. Knowing that she killed Oliver could crush Laurel and Sara was sure of that. 

She had to make a decision and fast. Did she leave her perch and help Oliver? Or did she stay where she was and watch him die?

Sara chose the only thing she could do she went to help Oliver even if it meant exposing herself to Laurel. She owed Oliver that much.

Sara left her perch and found the skylight above the offices. She jumped into the center of the room.

With her sonic device out and ready, she stuns the snipers. She has just enough time to grab Oliver and get him out. They ran for safety in the darkness.

When Oliver asked why she helped him. She didn’t have an answer to give so she ran. She ran from the only one that could possibly help her.        


	29. Olicitations Challenge Day 28: Broken Dolls

**Olicitations Challenge Day 28: Broken Dolls**

**The Weight of Guilt**

Laurel was exhausted. She was nearly asleep before she hit the pillow. Trauma will do that to a girl.

Quentin tucked her in and left the light on. He knew she would most likely have a nightmare. She had nightmares when she was a child. After what she had been through, he expected her to have one tonight.

Laurel’s sleep was interrupted by images of Tommy as he came to save her. She remembered he said he loved her. She never meant for him to sacrifice himself for her.

She could feel someone soothingly rubbing her back. She could feel familiar arms around her. She heard a whisper from a distance.

_“I would do it all over again Laurel. I’m just grateful you are safe. I love you.”_

Laurel sat up suddenly with a gasp. She was alone there was no one there rubbing her back and holding her. It was all a dream. 

It was Tommy trying to tell her not to be guilty but she wasn’t ready to hear it. She wasn’t ready to forgive herself yet.

But someday…… 


	30. Olicitations Challenge Day 29: Crucible

**Olicitations Challenge Day 29: Crucible**

**Love of the Fire**

Sara never left the fire of her crucible. She never left the misery she had been through behind her. It followed her everywhere even back home to Starling City.  

She was numb to life, numb to the pain not just in her heart but in her body as well. She had learned to turn off everything just to survive.

She was sure that her family would not want to see the woman that she turned out to be. The woman she became was violent, cold and unremorseful. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know that woman either.

Sara looked out over the city from the clock tower. She wondered why she even came back because she was just a ghost of the girl she once was.

Oliver had found his way home. Sara just wanted to do the same but she didn’t know how to do it. She would need Oliver to tell her how. She would have to let him find her.   


	31. Olicitations Challenge Day 30: League of Assassins

**Olicitations Challenge Day 30: League of Assassins**

**Her Father’s Secret**

Quentin Lance went home after the clock tower. He sat in the dark and let it all sink in. He could feel the bruises of the fight he had been in that night starting to form.  

Sara was alive. Quintin could hardly believe it. His baby was alive but she was far from safe.

Quentin reached over and picked up the photo of him with Sara and her canary. He knew he would never look at it in the same way again. he would think of the woman she was now not the little girl in the photo.

His daughter was not the little girl in the photo anymore. She was a dangerous woman living a dangerous life. He knew this was true. He saw the men that were after her. They were dangerous men.

He wondered how hw was going to be able to keep this secret from the other two women that he loved, Dinah and Laurel. It was tearing him up inside already. He had a feeling it would only get worse over time. 


	32. Olicitations Challenge Day 31: Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Olicitations Challenge Day 31: Keep Your Enemies Closer**

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

_“Because of the life I lead…..”_

Oliver knew that was complete bullshit. He was afraid of what he was feeling for the blonde staring right through him. He knew that she didn’t believe a word that had just came out of his mouth.

What he didn’t understand was why Felicity wasn’t calling him on it. She was the only one that could see the truth in him but for some reason she didn’t seem to see it this time.

It made Oliver wonder if there was something she wasn’t telling him. Was it possible she had feelings for him? He knew there was something there but he had told himself it was his imagination.

Oliver waited until Felicity turned the corner to Isabel’s office before he headed back to his desk. He wanted to make sure she didn’t see.

Oliver sat down and pulled open a drawer. His father’s book was on top of some papers. He opened it to the page with her name on it.

Isabel was the enemy and he had to keep her close. Oliver just hoped that doing so wouldn’t ruin everything he had come to rely on. That included Felicity.   


	33. Olicitations Challenge Day 32: State V. Queen

**Olicitations Challenge Day 32: State V. Queen**

**State Of Flux**

Moira watched as Malcolm Merlyn disappeared into the night. She looked around and had no idea where she was.

Moira couldn’t call anyone for fear they would see the black arrow sticking out of the dead man on the pavement. She would have too many questions to answer.

She had no choice but to drive home. She got in the car and somehow found her bearings. She found the freeway and was home. Home but possibly not safe.  

Moira slipped into the mansion and went to her room. She picked up the framed photo of her children and sat on the bed.

Malcolm was determined but so was she. Moira was never going to break her daughter’s heart by telling her the truth about the mad man who was really her father.

Moira had to come up with a plan and quickly. Until she knew what was what, there was nothing but a constant state of flux.  


	34. Olicitations Challenge Day 33: The Scientist

**Olicitations Challenge Day 33: The Scientist**

**Felicity’s Plan**

Diggle knew Felicity was right. They couldn’t expose Oliver to the police. It would be a mess and he and Felicity were sure to be brought up on charges too.

Diggle tracked Barry Allen to the train station. He had to get him and bring him back to the lair. He carried one of Oliver’s crossbows with the sedative dart already loaded. Felicity thought this was the best plan after all that had happened.

Diggle shot and hit Barry in the neck. It was easy to carry the smaller man to the car and put him in the back seat along with his luggage.

Felicity would wipe the security cameras later so there would be no evidence of Diggle or the abduction.

Diggle used the side door and carried the still unconscious man inside.

“This had better work, Felicity.” Diggle said as he looked at the young man in the chair.

“It has to work. Oliver needs it to work.” Felicity said half to herself. “How long has he been out?”

“He has five more minutes.” Diggle said. he sat on one of the metal chairs to wait.

“I hope Oliver can wait that long.” Felicity said. She went to check on all the monitors.

Finally, Barry started to stir. Felicity jumped and went over to him. She waited for him to open his eyes. She needed Barry to save Oliver, her friend.   


	35. Olicitations Challenge Day 34: Three Ghosts

**Olicitations Challenge Day 34: Three Ghosts**

**Mission of Mercy**

It was late when Felicity's phone rang. She glared at it on the night table She was already home and about to climb into bed to get what little sleep she could.

She picked up the phone expecting it to be Oliver. It wasn't. Barry's number was on the screen.

"Barry?"

"Is this Felicity Smoak?" A strange voice asked.

"Yes. Why are you calling me on Barry Allen's phone?" Felicity had several reasons running through her head and none of them were good.

"Barry has had an accident. I just thought you should know because you were the last person he spoke to."

"Who are you and where is Barry now?" Felicity asked.

"I'm Iris West. I'm a friend of Barry's. He is in the hospital."

"He mentioned you. I'm in Starling City. He will probably be released before I get there." Felicity said.

"He won't. Barry was struck by lightning. He's in a coma."

"I'm coming. I just have to call my boss. Thanks for calling." Felicity disconnected. She looked at the phone before putting it on the bed.

Felicity was getting in her car when she remembered to call Oliver. She texted him instead.

_"Barry is in a coma. I'm going to Center City."_

Oliver scowled at his phone. He sent a text back.

_"Come back soon"_


	36. Olicitations Challenge Day 35: Blast Radius

**Olicitations Challenge Day 35: Blast Radius**

**The Make Up**

Oliver turned and went back to loading his quiver. Felicity followed suit and went back to what she was doing on the computer.

They sat in silence for a while each busy with their own things. The tension that once was thick in the air was gone.

Felicity turned around twenty minutes later to find Oliver gone. His quiver was full and his leathers were put away. She sighed as she turned off the computers. She hated when he left without saying goodbye.

She grabbed her coat and bag and went out the side door to her car. 

Felicity smiled when she saw Oliver leaning against her car.

“I was thinking that you are probably as hungry as I am.” Oliver grinned.

“Why do you think that?” Felicity asked as she smiled back at him.

“You picked at your salad.” Oliver said. “Big Belly Burger?”

“I am hungry.” Felicity said. She handed him the keys before he had a chance to ask for them.

Oliver unlocked the door on the passenger side and helped her in. He went around to the driver’s side. He had to move the seat just to get in.

“I'll put it back.” Oliver said as he saw her frown.

“You'd better. Last time you forgot.” Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.

They went to the restaurant and ordered. They sat chatting about the schedule for later that day. When their food came they ate quietly.

Felicity was surprised when Oliver reached over with a napkin and wiped her face. 

“Mayo on your cheek.” Oliver said. “I got it.”

“Thanks.” Felicity looked at him. “I don't like it when we get mad at each other.”

“I don't either. I was being a jerk. Sorry.” Oliver toyed with a fry.

“Three times in one night, Queen. You must really feel bad.” Felicity joked.

“I do.” Oliver said.

Felicity reached over and stole a fry. “Thanks for the make-up burger. It was really good.”

“Make up burger?” Oliver looked up.

“It’s like make up sex but it’s a burger.” Felicity said.

Oliver laughed. “You're welcome. Want another fry?”

Felicity slurped down the last of her shake and shook her head. “We need to sleep. I always get sleepy after.”

Oliver laughed. “Sex or burgers?”

“Oh god!” Felicity started to blush. “Oliver you are a ... a...”

“A jerk? I'll drive.” Oliver said. “Mind if I crash on your couch? Mom busted me when I snuck in last time. She wants me to introduce her to my girlfriend.”

“What did you tell her?” Felicity asked. She tried to stifle a yawn and failed.

“I told her that she has already met you.” Oliver said. He threw some bills on the table and went to help her with her coat.

It took a few seconds for what Oliver said to register in Felicity’s sleepy brain.

“You didn't!” Felicity said with a gasp.

“I did. She wants you to come for dinner one night.” Oliver said.

“You are teasing me, aren't you?” Felicity gave him a head tilt.

Nope. How's Tuesday? Oliver said with a grin.

“We have a late board meeting.” Felicity said. “You better be kidding.”

Oliver just laughed as they went out to her car. 


End file.
